Metallocene/alumoxane catalysts are known in the art for producing polymers from alpha olefins. Kaminsky, in Chemical and Engineer News, July 4, 1983, pp 29-30 and in Makromol. Chem., Rapid Commun. 4, 417-421 (1983) discloses zirconium and titanium metallocenes in combination with alumoxanes as catalysts for the polymerization of olefins. Sinn et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,344, issued Sept. 13, 1983 discloses the use of zirconium metallocenes in combination with alumoxanes as olefin polymerization catalysts. Kaminsky et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,199, issued Sept. 17, 1985 discloses the use of a zirconium metallocene in combination with alumoxanes as olefin polymerization catalysts. Turner et al in PCT Application No. US86/02667, published June 18, 1987, discloses the use of Group IVB, VB, VIB and VIII metallocenes in combination with alumoxane as olefin polymerization catalysts. Ewen et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,914, issued July 23, 1985, discloses the use of at least two metallocenes in combination with alumoxane for polymerization of ethylene to products with a broad molecular weight distribution Slaugh et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,078, issued Apr. 14, 1987, discloses the use of an olefin dimerization catalyst comprising a zirconium or hafnium metallocene combined with an alumoxane wherein the ratio of aluminum to zirconium or hafnium ranges from 1 to 100. Applicants' catalyst oligomerizes lower molecular weight olefins to make oligomers rather than polymers.